


Out Until The Sun Comes Up

by silversky27



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 6, F/M, In game spoilers, i think, ice cream adventure, it's been awhile, pairings can be considered implied, saeran love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: After running out due to a fight with Seven, you run into the person he least wants you to see. His brother. Deciding to listen to Seven for once and ignore him, you invite his brother out for ice cream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This to forever to write and 5ever to format.  
> Bless, hope y'all enjoy.  
> EDIT: I just noticed the last couple lines got cut off so that's fixed.

“Seven, you need to eat.”

Surprisingly cold eyes glance up at you, and then to the plate you’re holding out to him.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

“That doesn’t stop you from needing to eat.” You say, biting your tongue. It’s been the same song and dance since he had gotten here. You try to show that you care for him, and he essentially tells you to fuck off. You try to persuade him. “It’s good. I promise.”

“How about you do what I said, and ignore me?” His eyes were so cold, and insistent in staring you down. You wanted to scream so badly in that moment, but you held it in.

“Fine.” You say, trying to prevent your frustrations from overflowing as angry tears. “I’ll listen. I’ll leave you alone. I’ll ignore you.”

A brief hint of confusion went over his face before it went back to being blank. At his nod and clear dismissal, you go back into the kitchen. You refuse to let these tears fall. But damn it all. Why can’t he see that this is your concern for him? This would be so much easier if you didn’t care about him the way you did. But no matter what you felt for him, there was no way you were putting up with this. He wasn’t going to treat you like shit while you stood there and took it. You come back to yourself and find that you’ve dumped the entire plate you’d made for him in the trash can. You frown, slightly upset that you had let your spite get the best of you, but hey, might as well go down swinging. You put the plate into the sink and head back to the bedroom, forcing yourself not to look over at him.

Once there, you grabbed your things. Not too much, you weren’t planning on being gone long. You just needed to get out of the apartment, you needed to be able to breathe. Pulling on your hoodie, you shove your phone, wallet, and keys in your pockets, and wait.

If there is one thing you had learned in college, it was the limitations of the human body. And according to your calculations, Seven was due to pass out any minute. Around 9 o’clock, you peeked out of the bedroom. He was indeed asleep, head lolling on the wall behind him. You felt bad for the crick in the neck you knew he was going to wake with, but only for a second. He deserves it, the small spiteful part of you insisted. You quietly walked over and placed the sticky note you had written on his computer screen before turning and walking out the door.

~

I’m leaving

I’m not sure when I’ll be back

Don’t bother calling

I’m still following your instructions and ignoring you

~

Ironically enough, you manage to run into the person Seven least wanted you to.

At seeing the dyed white hair and overabundance of black, you can’t prevent yourself from saying anything.

“Ah! You’re that guy!” His head whips around at the suddenness of your voice, the crazed eyes you’d last seen were now filled with a panicked wariness. In that moment, he’s nowhere near as scary as the time he was in your apartment. Now, he looks like a scared child. Which was only slightly odd considering he was at least four inches taller than you.

“You don’t have to look so afraid of me. I don’t bite.” He froze, disbelief coloring his face.

“Yes, you do.” He said in an almost indignant tone. His eyes grew wide as he realized he had actually responded to you.

“Eh, details.” You can’t stop the smile from showing on your face. The spiteful feeling is back. Seven told you to avoid his brother, so ignore him you do. “Hey, you wanna get ice cream?”

You’re standing next to him now, his bafflement at the turn of events had kept him prevented him from actually moving away.

“You- You do remember I’ve tried to kidnap or kill you several times, correct?”

“I mean. You aren’t right now. And to be quite honest, you’re a little less threatening without a detonator in your hand.” He looked a little irritated at the comment, but didn’t turn to leave. After several moments of silence, you spoke again. “So… you in? I’m paying.”

It took him moment, but he nodded. You grin, before looping your arm in his to tug him along.

“What are you doing?” His tone was harsh, but he still allowed you to pull him along.

“Making sure you don’t run off.” You replied. “By the way, what should I call you?” He stares blankly at you, not answering. “If you don’t give me something, I will stick you with whatever I want.”

“Saeran.” He said quietly, avoiding your gaze. It makes you happy that you can get at least one of the Choi brothers to talk to you. You frown at the thought, but shake your head as if to banish it. Saeran looks back at you again, raising an eyebrow at your odd movement.

“Anyways,” you say, pulling open the door to the ice cream parlor in a dramatic manner. “Welcome to the best ice cream place I’ve found.”

~

It takes him a full fifteen minutes to pick a flavor. He stares at the case like he’d never known there were so many kinds. There was a moment about five minutes in where his body language suddenly stiffened. He glances over to you, as if he took any longer you would take back your offer

“Take your time.” You say softly, giving him a gentle smile. He nodded, before turning back to stare intently at the case. This gives you a good chance to study Saeran. He’s different than Seven. You think. He’s at least different from the persona that Seven had set up. He was also less built than Seven, looking more like someone who had been strung out for a while. You honestly wanted to know what had happened to him. Anything you had gotten out of Seven about him showed that he had no clue what happened either.

He ends up with a pumpkin spice cone. You have a brief moment when you want to laugh at his choice, but the look of confusion at your sudden mirth causes you to tramp it down. After several minutes of sitting in silence, he diverts his attention from his cone to you.

“Aren’t you supposed to be stuck in that apartment or something?” You sigh, slightly frustrated that you hadn’t managed to avoid that line of conversation.

“That’s your fault, ya’know.” You say trying to turn it back on him.

“Eh, details.” He says, shrugging a shoulder. He’s mocking you from earlier. He raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“I… Got in a fight and left.” You say quietly. He continues to stare at you. Apparently that answer wasn’t enough. You huff. “I tried to make sure he was eating and taking care of himself and he was being an ass about it. I needed to breathe. He told me to leave him alone and ignore him, so that’s what I’m doing.”

Ironically enough, this is the moment your phone begins to vibrate itself off the table where you had placed it. “This is some Beetle Juice shit.” You mutter. At his confused look, you lift your phone and show him the screen. “It’s Seven.”

He frowns, anger flashing in his eyes.

“I’m not gonna answer. I already told him that.” That soothes the anger slightly, and you continue speaking as your phone stops vibrating. “Besides, I’m hanging out with you right now.”

“I feel like I need to remind you that I have tried to kidnap and kill you again.”

“Details.” You say again, and the small smile on his face makes you happy.

~

After turning down Seven’s call, Saeran seemed to relax a bit more. The two of you began to talk about the most mundane things. You avoid talking about the RFA, and he avoids talking about Mint Eye. To the best of his ability. From what you understood, he had been with them for a while. So while you felt slightly bad about it, you mainly talked about yourself.

“Sorry, I feel like you know a lot of this already.” You pause in your rambling when you realized that you had been talking about your childhood cat that was still living with your parents.

“I know surface things.” He admitted quietly “But that often doesn’t actually tell me anything. And besides, it’s… nice. To actually talk to someone.” He looked at you with a gentle smile, and you feel your chest tighten slightly. You knew that you shouldn’t start caring about this guy. As he had reminded you frequently, he had tried to kidnap and kill you. But the time you were spending with him made you start to care. When he wasn’t putting up the scary front, he just seemed lost. Like he wasn’t sure what he was doing here either.

~

Being as late as it is, you both get kicked out. Saeran looks disgruntled at this, but getting some cookies n’ cream to-go seems to appease him. The two of you have really just been wandering at this point when you notice that he’s still eating the ice cream despite shivering to death.

“Are you cold?” A blush of embarrassment colors his ears.

“N-No.” He tries to avoid the disbelieving look you give him.

“If you’re cold, why don’t you zip up your jacket?”

He shrugs. “Zipper’s broke.”

You roll your eyes. The two of you had made it to the park near your apartment (old apartment? You hoped they wouldn’t make you stay at Rika’s forever) and you direct him over to the closest picnic table.

“Here.” You say, shucking off your sweatshirt and holding it out to him. Not for the first time since you got it, you’re thankful that the university had messed up your order and sent you a sweatshirt two sizes to big. What? Too big hoodies are one of the best things in life. “Give me yours.”

He looks reluctant, but places his ice cream down and trades off jackets. You can tell he’s warmer after pulling it on, even though you knew he’d never admit it. He jumps suddenly, before sticking his hand in the pocket and pulling out your vibrating phone. You stick out your hand to take it from him, but to your surprise, Saeran answers it.

“Hello?” As far as you can tell, there’s silence on the other end. He gets an almost malicious look and continues before you can stop him. “Brother, if you don’t say anything I’m going to go back to playing with your girl.”

You’re close enough to him now that you can hear Seven’s response. “Saeran, I swear to God if you touch her-“

“What god would believe your word anymore?” The bitterness in his voice is palpable. “Besides, are you even sure she’d want to come back?”

You made a swipe for your phone but he held you back at an arm’s length. Seven doesn’t respond.

“What? Nothing to say?” You make another swipe for your phone, but he bats your hand away. He has a small smile from watching your endeavors, so rolling your eyes, you stop.

“Tell him I’ll talk to him when you’re done.”

“You hear that?” Saeran asks, and you hear a small noise of confirmation. You roll your eyes, but leave the brothers to talk as you plop yourself down on the swing set.

~

Saeran watches you walk away, before turning his attention back phone. Saeyoung had started talking again.

“Saeran… Where are you two?” His voice was soft, but lacked any form of emotion.

“I’m not really sure.” Saeran replied, voice light. He knew that this was fucking with his brother, but he felt pleasure from it.

“What do you mean you don’t know where you are?” His voice was still cold, but the hint of urgency.

“I honestly don’t know. You’ll have to ask her. She’s the one who’s been dragging me around for the past three hours.”

“Saeran…”

“Yes, brother?”

“Are you okay?” The concern in Saeyoung’s voice surprised him.

“Why would you care?”

“I-I’ve always care-“

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Saeran hissed out, cutting Saeyoung off. “If you had cared, you wouldn’t have left me with her. You left me the first possible moment you could.”

“I’m so sorry. And I know that there’s nothing I can say at the moment to make you believe me.”

“As much as I love talking about the past,” Saeran drawled “I’ve been having a good night, and I’d really like to not ruin it.”

“I… What do you want to talk about then?” Saeyoung sounded slightly defeated. It gave Saeran a small feeling of pleasure.

“Let’s talk about your girl, huh? Why she’s here with me, and not with you?” Saeran felt his stomach turn slightly as the words came out of his mouth. He glanced up at you, swaying gently on the nearby swing set. He had found you first. Why were you Saeyoung’s?

“She’s not my girl.” Saeyoung said quietly. “And she can do whatever she wants.”

“Besides care about you apparently.” There was silence on the other end of the phone, so Saeran pressed on. “She was just trying to make sure you were eating. And you make her feel so bad that she needed to leave just to be able to feel like she could breathe.”

The silence is almost deafening. Finally, Saeyoung’s quiet voice drifts through the phone.

“I can’t let her get close. She’ll just get hurt in the end.”

“Are you planning on abandoning her like you abandoned me?”

“Saeran, I-“

“Because if you were, I’ll go ahead and take her right now. It may take a bit, but I’m sure she’ll get used to Mint Eye.” Saeran cut him off. He heard Saeyoung suck in a breath.

“Don’t-“

“I’m done talking to you.” Saeran dropped the phone from his ear and walked over to where you were sitting on the swing and threw the phone into your lap before plopping down in the swing next to you.

“Don’t throw it, you asshole!” He laughs as you fumble to catch your phone. You roll your eyes as you bring the phone up to you ear. “Hello?”

“Hey.” Saeyoung says quietly. Not sure of how to respond, you decide to get straight to the point.

“I’ll be back before morning. I have a few more things to do.”

“Okay.”

“Are you going to say anything?” His lack of response pissed you off. Why couldn’t he care for one fucking second?

“Do I have any right to?” He said quietly, really just adding fuel to your fire.

“Considering you’re the other person in this situation, yes. You fucking should.” You found it was easier to let out your anger over the phone. Your status as an angry crier certainly didn’t help much in face-to-face confrontations.

“I’d rather do talk about this face-to-face” Damnit. You knew you should just agree. Saeran was still sitting next to you, obviously trying to not pay attention to your conversation. Unfortunately, your spite reared its head.

“Are you sure you want me paying attention to you now? Who knew all it took was me running away.”

“Please.” For once there was emotion in his tone. He sounded so tired.

“Whatever. I’ll be back soon.” You said quietly. You hear the noise of confirmation come from his side before Saeran pulls the phone out of your hand.

“Your call has been dropped. Please don’t try again.” He said with a flat voice. He pressed the end call button and then handed it back.

“How do you know I was done?” He didn’t respond, but instead reached over and rubbed his thumb under your eye. You felt moisture trail behind his thumb. You frowned, suddenly aware of how close you were to crying. He got up from his swing, offering his hand to you. You take it, nodding to him, and then pulled him in the direction of your apartment.

“You keep dragging me around today.” His tone was light, and his small smile confirmed that he wasn’t irritated with the situation,

“It’s to make sure you don’t run off.” You said, repeating yourself from earlier. You feel his grip on your tighten. For the moment, he wasn’t going anywhere.

~

After making your way into your apartment, you situated Saeran in your living room as you went to your room to find your supplies to fix his jacket. When you return, you find Saeran curled up on one end of your couch. His eyes track you as you place your things on the couch between the two of you. He watched as you started to fix the zipper on his jacket. After a period of silence, he spoke up.

“Do you want to come with me? To Mint Eye?”

You laugh. “No thanks. I’m still figuring out what I’m doing in the last club you got me to join.”

“That… Is my fault. Isn’t it?”

“Yes? You did pick me out to go to the RFA didn’t you?” He frowned at your words.

“I made a mistake.”

“Oh.” His sudden statement made you freeze. He didn’t seem to notice that he had actually said the words. Staring down at the jacket, you continued. “I don’t blame you. You actually made my stay here better. I’m not the best at making friends, and now that I’m thinking about it, that’s probably why you picked me, huh? Abroad, not very many friends, it fits doesn’t it?”

He flinched at your words, and you knew you hit a mark. You smiled at him gently. “I’ve made friends with the RFA. Admittedly, there have been some rough patches, but I’ll figure it out.”

He still looked upset, so you jabbed him in the side with your foot. Grabbing your foot he glares at you. You grin at him. “Cheer up, nerd. Otherwise I wouldn’t have met you either.”

He looked slightly better about this and let your foot go. You let it settle in his lap and continue working on his jacket. You let him stew on his thoughts and continued on in silence. Finishing the last touches on his jacket, you made a move to stand up. Collecting your supplies, you return them back to your room. Grabbing a bag, you began to collect some of your things in preparation to head back to Rika’s apartment. Coming back to the living room, he eyes your bag.

“You’re headed back?”

“Yeah.” You said quietly. “I’ve finished up with your jacket. So I should probably head back.”

“I guess I should leave too, huh?” He said frowning. He stood up from his spot on the couch and made his way towards the door. Slightly convinced that you were making a mistake, you stopped him.

“Wait a minute.” You say, making your way over to the fridge. He watches as you go up on your tip toes, running your hand over the top. Satisfied that you had found what you were looking for, you walk back over to him. Taking his hand, you drop the item in it.

“A key?” He’s obviously confused.

“Yeah, in case you need somewhere to stay for the night. Like tonight. Just lock up before you go.” You say, your confidence waning slightly. He was still staring at the key in his hand. “Um… You don’t have to keep it if you don’t want i-“

“No!” Saeran clenched his fist around the key. “No. I want it.”

“Also, give me your phone.” You said, sticking your hand out. After a moment of hesitation, he pulls the phone out of his back pocket and hands it over. “This may be more of a symbolic gesture than anything,” you say, as your own phone vibrates. “But I’m giving you me number. You probably already have it, but this is my permission. So if you ever need someone to talk to or whatever…” You feel yourself start to trail off. While you’re handing his phone back to him, he pulls you into a hug.

“Thank you.” You feel him whisper into your hair. You wrap your arms around him in return. “You sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“Maybe another day.” You say quietly. “For now, I need to leave.” You feel his grip on you tighten for a second, before he lets you go.

“Let me know when you get back safely.” You nod, before turning to the door and leaving. As you shut the door behind you, you caught a final glimpse of Saeran. The lost look he had had through the night had finally gone away, but had been replaced by a deeply contemplative one instead.

~

Sent:

got back safely

Received:

Good

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: theglowqueen.tumblr.com or edgelord-saeran.tumblr.com


End file.
